


Fun in the Sun

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-19
Updated: 2008-05-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A Remus/Sirius oneshot, originally written as a birthday fic for the brilliant Hannah, noneedofcrepe over at LJ. Please review if you can!





	Fun in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Originally written as a birthday fic for Hannah, noneedofcrepe – because she’s cool. And that’s that.

Fun in the Sun

It is spring, and it is sunny. Remus is sitting under a tree by the side of the lake. No one else is there – after all, it is 8:30 am on a Sunday. A book lies forgotten by his side, and instead Remus is staring at a photo that has fallen out of the back cover.

It’s the Marauders, piled in a heap, screaming and laughing. Whoever took the picture has managed to get all of them in it, a minor achievement. Remus had originally snuck out of the dorm to read, but now he cannot stop thinking about what will happen After. After N.E.W.Ts, After Hogwarts, After summer.

Remus worries about After all the time. James and Peter tell him not to with loud statements about worrying being foolish and punches to the arm like manly men, but Sirius begs him to stop worrying about After with fleeting glances and small kisses pressed to his collarbone. He doesn’t seem to realise that the biggest After that Remus worries about is After Sirius. He thinks about it like it is some kind of historical era, and in a way it is.

Remus knows that what he and Sirius have (a relationship? A fling? An affair?) cannot last outside the old and familiar walls of Hogwarts, but he hopes, prays that it will. He doesn’t want to try and find out if he can live without Sirius and his dark eyes, dark hair, dark kisses that suck you in and never spit you out.

He stares again at the picture and remembers it being taken, on a sunny afternoon when everything had felt right. They’d had strawberries and cream with sugar drizzled over the top, and he and Sirius had snuck away to the edges of the Forbidden Forest (our Forbidden Forest, Sirius had murmured into his neck, no need to worry Moony) and Remus had been pressed up against a tree and kissed by a mouth that tasted like strawberries.

Which, now he thinks of it, could be why every time he eats strawberries he thinks of Sirius. Damn Sirius and his infiltrating ways! He leans back and rests his head against the cool comforting bark of the tree behind him and sighs, part contentment and part worry.

He remains like that for several minutes and then jerks suddenly upright. “Who’s there?” Remus barks to the surrounding air, his voice carrying an edge of his inner werewolf on it. He’s sure he heard a snigger, and not just a snigger but a Sirius Snigger. Sirius Sniggers are almost patented and copyrighted, sounding as they do a bit like a growl, a bit like a harrumphing laugh and just a smidgen like a smirk. Remus is unsure how a noise can sound like a smirk, but Sirius manages it. After all, to Sirius, the laws of time and space are mere obstacles.

Remus hears it again, and this time he KNOWS it is Sirius. Knows it like he knows that chocolate is his favourite food and that Dementors are bad.

“Sirius,” he says. “Come out. I can hear you.”

He waits, but no Sirius appears until…

“ARGH!”

Remus is smashed into the ground as Sirius jumps from the branches of the tree above him. Sirius lands on top of Remus and whips off the invisibility cloak that was covering him.

“Surprise!”

Remus’ only reply is a groan and a “I’d rather not, thank you”, but Sirius assumes that piece of nonsensical speech is due to the mild concussion that Remus is bound to have after being forcibly pushed into the ground and probably the tree.

Remus groans again as Sirius slides off onto the floor, the invisibility cloak piled in a heap beside him. He sits up as Sirius chuckles, and leans against the tree once more.

“Hello, you mad bastard,” he says, in the friendliest, most amenable manner known to mankind. Sirius snorts and snuggles his head into the crook of Remus’ neck.

“Gotcha, Moony-noony,” he replies. “Going to sleep now.”

Remus sits bolt upright in indignation. “Sirius! You came all the way down to the tree, leapt on me, gave me injuries, just so you could go to sleep on my shoulder?”

“Yep.”

Remus sighs and tries not to disturb Sirius’ head. After a few quiet minutes, which he assumes is because Sirius has gone to sleep (how could Sirius be quiet otherwise?) he mutters, “What will become of us After, Sirius?”

He has just about given up expecting a reply when serious! Sirius (no pun intended) speaks. “Stop worrying, Moony.”

Remus jumps, startled at the unexpected reply, and glances down at Sirius who looks, to all intents and purposes, to be asleep.

“Whatever happens, Moony, I’m sure we’ll be in it together.”

Remus bites his lip (a nervous habit that Sirius hates, says it reminds him of his family) and wonders what “together” means. Does it mean TOGETHER together, just him and Sirius carrying on their…thing? Or does it mean…just together, with the rest of the Marauders?

“It means TOGETHER, Moony.”

Sirius has somehow raised himself from his slumber and is looking at Remus with his piercing eyes. Remus is unnerved but tries his best not to show it. “Moony, this thing is us. I won’t let it stop After.”

Somehow, the words sooth Remus almost as much as the kiss that Sirius plants on his lips with decisive firmness, and he allows himself to think of After as Together.

Please review if you read! I hope you enjoyed it =]

Sophie .x 


End file.
